CIELO ROJO
by Wendy-Kun
Summary: No llores por lo que contigo ya no estan... a tu lado siempre estarán no juegues con la muerte por que solo cosas malas vendrán


**CIELO ROJO**

Dressrosa era una ciudad muy misteriosa y después de derrotar a Donflamingo; los mugiwaras decidieron quedarse a explorar un poco mas isla, y un poco mas de sus misterios.

Tras un pequeño accidente que tuvieron, se enteraron de algo que de seguro los llevaría a una nueva y peligrosa aventura…

**Luffy:** ¡genial!

**Usopp:** ¡no seas idiota! Es peligroso además, aun tenemos que ir con el resto de nuestros nakamas.

**Luffy:** pero… ¡es un lugar fantástico! ,*Mira una hoja de papel*, un gran "tesoro" se esconde allí.

**Zoro:** yo pienso que un poco de diversión no estaría mal…

**Usopp:** ¿Qué le ven de divertido a eso?

**Andrea** (pueblerina): si, yo también me sorprendí… si me ayudan a buscarlo, no solo les daré la mita, sino que también les perdonare que me hallan destruido mi pequeña carroza, *mira un carroza destrozada*.

**Michelle** (amiga de Andrea): no confió en esos tipos me dan miedo…

**Andrea:** ¡todas las personas te dan miedo!

**Usopp:** ¡vez Luffy todo es por tu culpa! Yo pienso ir a un lugar que no conozco solo porque tú en unas de tus tonterías le dañaste la carroza a esa muchacha…

**Luffy:** pero no nos iremos de Dressrosa…

**Zoro:** ¡no le ruegues Luffy! Así más fácil y divertido será…

**Luffy: **bien, ¿Cuándo partimos?

**Andrea: **ahora mismo, *chifla hacia el cielo*.

En ese momento del cielo surgió un gato gigantesco con enormes alas, que hizo que Luffy llevara su boca al piso de la emoción…

**Luffy:** ¡oww! Que animalazo…. *dice con sus ojos reluciendo*

**Andrea: **es mi "pequeño gatito" se llama Harry… *dice mostrando una enorme sonrisa*

**Zoro:** si… claro pequeño… *dice sarcásticamente*

**Andrea:** él nos ayudara a llegar rápidamente *acaricia al gato*

**Michelle:** ese gato también me da miedo…

**Luffy:** ¡bien! *se acomoda el sombrero*, vamos Zoro…. ¡Robín quédate cuidando a Usopp! *grita mientras trata de subirse al enorme gato*

**Andrea:** ¡espera! No podemos ir solo nosotros 3.

**Luffy:** tranquila, no somos violadores.

**Andrea: **lo se pero se necesitaran mas manos, *mira a Michelle*, Michelle ¿vienes? …

**Michelle:** ¡ni muerta! Prefiero quedarme con el narizón ese y su amiga la altota.

**Bartolomeo: **¡Luffy-Sempai! *corre hacia Luffy*, ¡déjame acompañarte!

**Luffy:** ¡el cabeza de pollo! *mira a Bartolomeo*

**Rebecca:** ¡Bartolomeo! Espéranos… *intenta alcanzar a Bartolomeo*

**Andrea:** son ellos…

**Luffy: **¿los conoces?

**Andrea:** mmm, si y no

**Luffy:** ¿Cómo?

**Andrea:** es que hace unos días ellos 3 fueron los que me dijeron sobre "ese" lugar…

**Luffy:** '"ese" lugar' ¿te refieres al lugar a donde nos dirigimos?

**Andrea:** si…

**Luffy:** espera… ¿ellos 3? Pero si solo veo al cabeza de pollo y a Rebecca…

**Andrea:** bueno no es que me lo hayan dicho, solo los escuche hablando por casualidad…

**Luffy:** perfecto, nos ayudaran…. ¡chicos vengan!

**Andrea: **¡no los llames….!

**Bartolomeo:** ¡Luffy-Sempai! ¡Déjame ayudarte con lo que sea que quieras hacer…! *corre con las manos hacia arriba*

**Rebecca:** ¡no corras!

**Bartolomeo:** Luffy-Sem… *mira a Andrea*, esa es la chica….

**Rebecca:** ¡al fin te detienes! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no tenemos tiempo de perder! Y… *mira a Andrea*, esa es la chica que…

**Andrea:** ¿Cómo te llamas…? *pregunta a Luffy*

**Luffy:** soy Luffy… el hombre que se… *interrumpido*

**Andrea:** ¡sube rápido Luffy-san!

**Luffy:** pero ellos son mis amigos…

**Andrea:** ¡sube rápido! Chico de pelo verde…

**Zoro:** me llamo Zoro *contesta enojado*

**Andrea:** ¡no me importa! ¡Sube!

**Zoro:** ¿pero que te sucede? *se sube al enorme gato*

**Andrea:** ¡Harry vuela, ahora!

Y en menos de un santiamén el enorme gato extendió sus alas y tomo impulso para volar, aunque le resulto difícil por el peso; que ahora llevaba.

**Luffy:** ¡ah, hasta luego Robin y Usopp…! *decía dudoso*

Después de esa rápida y rara despedida Luffy, Zoro y su nueva acompañante Andrea se perdieron de vista…

**Usopp:** ¡adiós, vuelve sano y salvo!

**Robin:** cuídense…

**Usopp:** si que es un idiota, se esta metiendo en problemas solo por buscar un tesoro del cual no se sabe nada… *mira la hoja de papel que tiene en su mano*, este papel no dice nada.

**Michelle:** es que ese no es papel más importante, saben aquel tesoro, es conocido como el tesoro del Cielo Rojo…

**Robin:** ¿el tesoro del Cielo Rojo?

**Michelle:** si, es una antigua leyenda de Dressrosa, que muy pocos conocen y saben de que trata pero gracias a ellos… *mira a Bartolomeo y a Rebecca*

**Robin:** ¿ellos? *los mira*, pero si son… el cabeza de pollo y Rebecca…

**Usopp:** ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?...

**Rebecca:** ¡oye tú! Tu y tu amiga fueron los que se nos robaron esa carroza *señala la carroza* el día de ayer…

**Bartolomeo:** ¡si! ¡Y hasta ya la dañaron!

**Michelle: **¡esperen todo es un malentendido!

**Rebecca:** ¿Qué malentendido? Esta claro que fue netamente un robo…

**Michelle:** ¡no esperen no entienden!...

**Bartolomeo:** ¡no pongas escusas!... por tu culpa acabamos de perder la pista mas importante de todo este rompecabezas…

**Robin:** esperen… ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

**Cavendish:** ¡te diré lo que esta pasando! Sabían claramente que estábamos hablando sobre ir a buscar el tesoro del Cielo Rojo… y nos robaron la Carta Roja… *se baja de su caballo* junto con la carroza

**Robin:** ¿Cavendish?...

**Cavendish:** ¡ahora por su culpa, ya no tenemos ninguna pista…!

**Usopp:** ¡¿pero será que nos explican que es lo que esta pasando?! *grito enojado y alterado*

**Cavendish:** veras… *toce*, Dressrosa sufrió grandes cambios y daños antes y después de la derrota de Donflamingo, después de pelear, Rebecca nos llevo a mi y a Bartolomeo a su casa, tras inter limpiar un poco el destruido lugar, nos encontramos con un pequeño paquete, por lo que pude ver; esta ya llevaba escrita mas de 800 años, estaba escondida en uno de los ladrillos de la vivienda, en esta estaba escrita la verdad sobre el Cielo Rojo y el tesoro que oculta…

**Rebecca:** el Cielo Rojo, es una antigua leyenda pasajera que de niña escuche, no sabe perfectamente de como trata, por que las historias variaban, lo que si se es que en la casa donde ahora estoy viviendo, tenia otro dueño que desapareció sin motivo alguno.

**Cavendish: **su nombre era Paracelso… ese mismo hombre fue que se suicido en la punta del Gran reloj de Rommel…; cuando visite esa ciudad hace 5 años, me entere de esa noticia, el hombre había dicho que "no podía creer lo que había hecho"; luego se atravesó una lanza en el pecho, la mayoría de los periódicos locales, pusieron como encabezado… "el cielo se tiño de rojo"

**Rebecca:** sabemos perfectamente que esto es más que una coincidencia, por lo que decidimos buscar el supuesto "tesoro"….

**Bartolomeo:** la carta estaba un poco distorsionada, pero puede leer un poco de lo que decía, es algo muy confuso pero dice; '_no hables con ellos pues muertos ya están, si intentas hacer eso pueden despertar, no llores si se van pues a tu lado siempre están'…._

**Rebecca:** seguimos, recogiendo los escombros de la casa, y en una de las paredes había un gran agujero, dentro de este habían fotos de una muchacha; niña por cierto, pero lo extraño era que los ojos de la niña están tachados con una enorme X; tachado por lo visto de sangre, ya estaba seca…

**Cavendish:** y detrás de las fotos estaban las fechas de cuando habían sido tomadas, exactamente hace 6 años…, eso nos helo la sangre.

**Rebecca: **de pequeña me decían, que en el cielo rojo no se juega… y lo pero es que… el lugar donde esas fotos fueron tomadas según la información de las fotos era…. El cielo Rojo….

Lejos de allí:

**Andrea:** …. Y luego de que el huyó, nos enteramos que había muerto en la cuidad de Rommel, se suicido…

**Zoro:** ¿como se llamaba tu padre?...

**Andrea:** …. Paracelso, Dee Paracelso…

**Luffy:** ¿y por qué has hecho todo esto?

**Andrea:** por que siento que este papel y el Cielo Rojo es la única manera de saber porque mi padre hizo eso, no entiendo lo que dice, pero sé que aquí lo explica todo, para eso ¡YA SE A DONDE IR!...

Continuara….


End file.
